A Night to Remember
by cj10824
Summary: It's the beginning of the year, which means one of the year's most anticipated school dances is coming up - The Sadie Hawkins Dance. Troyella. Chadpay. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is a twoshot for you guys. This was a random idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile. It was inspired by the song, "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K, which I highly recommend listening to. I hope you enjoy this. Leave me your thoughts. The next chapter should be up within the week. **

**(Thanks to Kaitlin for her input and ideas in this story!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM or the song by Relient K. **

**A Night to Remember**

Troy Bolton walked into the doors of East High Monday morning to see the school seemingly covered in pink flyers. As he walked down the hallway, he glanced at the lockers lining the hall. Not a single one was without the bright pink flyer. Rolling his eyes, he continued on his way to his locker. The students at East High could be a little over the top at times concerning school events, and this one was obviously no exception. Finally reaching his destination, his eyes focused on the paper taped crookedly to his locker. While setting his backpack on the floor, Troy reached out and pulled the flyer off his locker, reading over the advertisement for the first time.

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

**When: Friday September 14****th**** at 8:00 pm**

**Where: Lava Springs Country Club**

**The cost is ten dollars per person. **

**-Girls don't forget to ask your guy before it's too late!- **

**Contact Sharpay Evans for details at 458-2176**

Troy opened his locker and carelessly tossed the now slightly crumpled up paper inside. Quickly grabbing his books and shoving them in his bag, he closed his locker and headed on the somewhat familiar walk to his homeroom.

He had just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico one month earlier from Seattle, Washington. His dad, a high school basketball coach for fifteen years, had been offered the head coaching position at the University of Albuquerque. So Troy left all his friends, his life in Seattle, and moved down to New Mexico, two weeks before starting school at East High. Aside from missing his close friends on the basketball team, and the weather in Seattle, Troy was growing accustomed to life in Albuquerque.

Troy pushed open the door to his homeroom class and made his way to his seat. He smiled and pounded fists with the guy sitting directly behind him, Chad Danforth. Chad was the first person to befriend Troy at East High. The two had been paired up for a history assignment the second day at school. Quickly recognizing their many similarities like their love for basketball, pizza, and Guitar Hero, the two developed a friendship.

Troy brought his attention to the front of the classroom as his teacher, Ms. Darbus, entered the classroom and stood up front. He laughed to himself at her orange floral dress and her large rimmed black glasses that were edging their way down her nose as she stared at the basketball sitting on Chad's desk.

"Mr. Danforth!"

"Yes ma'am?" Chad asked in a mock sweet voice, earning chuckles from his classmates, who quieted in an instance after Ms. Darbus sent them a stern glare.

"I believe we have talked before that your sports gear should remain out of my sight during this class. Have we not?"

"We have talked about it. But can I make a suggestion Ms. Darbus?" She glared at him, but he didn't get the hint. "If you don't look in my direction, you won't see my basketball sitting on my desk. Then we won't have any problems," Chad finished, shrugging innocently.

"Detention Mr. Danforth! And put away your soccer ball for the last time!"

"It's a basketball ma'am," Chad said, fading off towards the end seeing Ms. Darbus' glare.

"Now if you are finished Mr. Danforth, I'd like to bring up Miss Evans to start our announcements for the day."

Troy and Chad simultaneously rolled their eyes as they looked back to see Sharpay skipping up the aisle towards the front of the classroom, dressed in a pink mini-skirt and a sparkling silver blouse, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Chad leaned forward in his seat. "This day just keeps getting better," Chad muttered under his breath to Troy. "Ow!" Chad screamed as Sharpay stomped on his foot with her pink heels while walking by.

"I heard that Danforth." Sharpay hurried to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus," she said turning to her teacher before returning her attention to the class. "Okay fellow wildcats," she began as she clapped her hands excitedly a few times.

Troy rolled his eyes while sinking further into his seat. He had only been at East High for a few weeks, but he had already pegged Sharpay as way too perky for him. His first day after parking his car, she pulled up next to him in her pink mustang. After finding out he was a new student, she went on to tell him all about her involvement in the drama club. Five minutes later, after hearing all about the upcoming first performance of the year, she had repeatedly begged him to come, not taking 'no' for an answer. Needless to say, since that moment, he had steered clear of Sharpay Evans.

"So this upcoming Friday is the first dance of the year. I'm sure you all saw the flyers, but I will pass around more just in case. The dance is Sadie Hawkins, so that means us girls get to do the asking."

Troy chuckled to himself as Chad cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me? Quick question."

"What Chad?" Sharpay groaned.

"So you're saying that I can't ask a girl, correct?" Chad smirked knowing that this was getting on her nerves, and loving every second of it.

"No Danforth. You cannot. Are you finished now? I'd like to finish my announcement, uninterrupted." Sharpay raised her eyebrows questioningly at Chad, who nodded while smirking at her, much to her annoyance.

"Good. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…," she paused to send a glare in Chad's direction who just grinned in response. "The Sadie Hawkins Dance is this Friday night at 8:00 pm, at the Lava Springs Country Club. We have rented out the banquet hall for the evening, and it will be decorated and look fabulous, if I do say so myself. So remember…get your tickets! And girls…ask those guys! Toodles!" Sharpay smiled and waved at the class before returning to her seat.

Minutes later after Ms. Darbus had finished the morning announcements, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Troy walked out of the classroom and down the hall towards his first period history class along with Chad.

The two were walking behind a group of girls who were talking non-stop about the dace.

"Are you going?"

"Who are you gonna ask?"

"Oh, he's SO hot."

"What are you going to wear?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other and chuckled at the group of girls whose mouths were going a million miles an hour as they pushed open the bathroom door, still squealing about the upcoming dance.

"So dude, you're going to Sadie Hawkins yeah?" Chad asked while dribbling his basketball.

"Why, you want to know what I'm going to wear?" Troy joked.

"No, but seriously," Chad said after he stopped laughing. "You gonna go?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I doubt it."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "What? Why not? You have to go. _Everyone_ goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It's one of the most anticipated events of the year."

Troy shrugged. "I haven't been asked yet, and I don't think it's gonna happen. No one really knows me here, yet." Troy glanced to the side as he continued towards first period, and his eyes fell on a petite brunette putting her books in her locker. While he was walking by her, her dark brown eyes met his light blue ones, and the two shared a small grin.

"Whatever man. Don't let that hold you back. I'm sure you'll have a date by the end of the week." Chad encouraged him as they neared their first period.

"You have a date yet?" Troy asked standing in the doorway of the classroom. The two were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't see Sharpay trying to squeeze in between them to get in the classroom.

Moments after hearing her huff in annoyance, Troy laughed as Chad let out a squeal.

"Freakin woman! Why'd you pinch me?"

"Because Afro-boy, you were standing in the middle of the doorway. Move next time!" Sharpay stared at him before brushing past him. Chad grabbed her arm gently as she was walking by.

"Don't knock the afro. You know you love it," Chad said quietly to her, smirking. Sharpay rolled her eyes, and loosened his grip on her arm before walking towards her seat.

Troy turned to Chad. "Dude, are you guys always at each other's throats?"

Chad shrugged. "What can I say? I like to get her all flustered." Chad smirked and then continued towards his seat in the back row. "She looks cute that way," he muttered under his breath, thinking no one heard. Troy laughed to himself while taking his seat next to Chad.

A half hour later, their teacher, Mr. Thompson, had almost put the entire class to sleep with his monotone lecture on the start of the Civil War. Troy looked to his left, tapping his pencil on his desk to stay awake, and chuckled to himself seeing Chad dead asleep, face down on his history notes, with drool dripping out of his mouth.

"And that concludes our lecture on the events that led up to the Civil War," Mr. Thompson said, as those awake in the class breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay class. For the remainder of the period, I want you each to come up to the front of the class, and in two minutes share something that was interesting to you about the Civil War that you learned from today's lecture. I'll give you a few minutes to prepare something before we begin."

Troy hurriedly scanned over his notes, trying to figure out what he would say. Cursing himself for not taking better notes, Troy flipped open his book and quickly jotted down a few notes.

The teacher cleared his throat from the front of the class, gaining Troy's attention. "Okay, let's begin with…," Mr. Thompson trailed off, his eyes scanning the room, the students avoiding eye contact hoping they wouldn't be picked. "Mr. Danforth. You can start us off."

Troy glanced to his left to see Chad still fast asleep on his desk.

"Chad!" Troy whispered harshly.

"Mr. Danforth?"

"Chad!" Troy said a little louder, while kicking Chad under the desk.

"Huh? What?" Chad muttered, his head springing up from his desk, his papers attached to his face from all the drool.

"Mr. Danforth! Please come up front and start us off. We don't have all day."

"Um, yes sir, Mr. Thompson." Chad said, pulling the paper off his face and placing it on his desk. "Troy, what am I doing?" Chad whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"A two minute speech on what you learned from his lecture." Troy informed him, grinning at the scared look in Chad's eyes.

"About what?"

"The Civil War."

Chad quickly stood up and walked towards the front of the class, standing behind the podium, resting one elbow on it, and placing his head in his hand.

"Anytime you're ready Mr. Danforth."

Chad turned to look at Mr. Thompson, giving him a nod and a thumbs up before returning his attention to his classmates.

"The Civil War. The war that was civil. It was a trying time for our nation," Chad said, struggling through the speech, willing the clock at the back of the classroom to move faster. "You know, all those taxes on tea, and people just coming over from England. I mean, they couldn't have their afternoon tea! They couldn't afford it! How did George Washington allow all of this?"

Troy put his head down on his desk, grimacing as he shook his head back and forth out of pure and utter embarrassment for his friend.

"Excuse me, Mr. Danforth," Mr. Thompson interrupted.

"Yes Mr. Thompson?"

"George Washington wasn't alive, let alone President, during the Civil War. And, the Boston Tea Party you are referring to did not occur during this time in history. Would you like to try again? Please share what you learned from today's lecture."

Chad looked around at his classmates, stopping to look at Troy who was holding up his history book, pointing to pictures trying to help out Chad.

"Ummm….," Chad said, squinting trying to make out some type of information to go off of.

"We are running out of time Mr. Danforth."

Chad sighed, frustrated. "Look, what I learned from today's lecture is that next time I fall asleep in class, I shouldn't do so on my notes because now I have drool all over them, and my neck hurts from the angle I was laying," Chad added, stretching his neck as he grimaced. "Next time, I think I'll bring a pillow."

Chad smiled and gave a little bow as snickers and a few claps were heard throughout the room. Avoiding making eye contact with his teacher, Chad quickly slipped into his seat.

"Alright class…that is an example of what _not_ to do. Mr. Danforth," he said, Chad finally looking up. "That's a detention."

Chad groaned and slammed his head down on his desk.

"Okay, next. Miss Santos."

Troy gave Chad an apologetic look, shrugging his shoulders, before quickly scratching down some more notes on what he would say.

"….and that's what I believe was one of the major factors leading to the Civil War." Troy finished his speech, giving a small smile at the clapping throughout the room, while venturing back to his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton. And finally, Miss Evans."

Troy smirked as Chad's head shot up once her name was called. Chad watched intently as Sharpay nervously stood behind the podium.

"Umm…so today I learned that…," Sharpay glanced over at Mr. Thompson before nervously gazing around the classroom. "Today's lecture was interesting to me because…um…," Sharpay trailed off, obviously trying to quickly formulate something to say. Troy shook his head, feeling slightly bad for her, recalling she was one of the people asleep during the lecture.

Troy turned to look at Chad as he suddenly cleared his throat and stood up. "You know what Mr. Thompson? I'd like to try one more time to share what I learned today," Chad interrupted. Troy immediately recognized this as a ploy to help Sharpay.

"Mr. Danforth sit down. You already had your chance today. Right now, you are interrupting Miss Evans."

"No really Mr. Thompson," Chad argued as he walked towards the front of the classroom. "I've been reading through some notes and the textbook, and I want a second shot at this."

Chad finally reached the podium and stood beside Sharpay, gently nudging her out of the way. Sharpay sent him a confused look filled with anger. Chad lightly touched her arm and sent her a small wink.

"Just go with it," Chad whispered quietly, placing both hands on the podium.

"Okay, hello again," Chad said, grinning at his classmates, most of whom were trying to hold back their laughter. "So today I learned-,"

"Mr. Danforth! I told you once before to sit down. You are testing my patie-," Mr. Thompson paused as the bell interrupted him, the students quickly gathering their things to hurry out the door. Chad walked back to his desk and began throwing his stuff in his bag.

"Dude, you better get out of here before he gives you another detention," Troy warned Chad, while slinging his bag over his shoulder. Chad nodded and grabbed his own bag, the two hurrying out the door.

"Chad!" Troy and Chad turned around simultaneously to see Sharpay walking towards them, her silver purse in one hand and her books awkwardly under her opposite arm.

"Hey, go ahead," Chad said turning to Troy. "I'll catch up with you later."

Troy nodded, exchanging a handshake and fist pound with Chad before continuing down the halls.

Chad smiled at Sharpay once she caught up to him. "Here, let me take that," Chad offered. He grabbed her books that were threatening to fall and held them in one hand.

"Thanks," Sharpay said once the two started walking once again.

"No problem, they looked like they were gonna fall. I mean, I could see either your purse or your books were going to fall. And I couldn't be seen carrying a purse, let alone one with that many sparkles. I mean seriously Evans, where did you get that thing? It looks like you and your purse both fell into a box of glitter."

Chad laughed, dodging Sharpay as she reached up to smack the back of his head. She huffed in annoyance and Chad sent her a small smirk.

"Whatever Danforth. Anyways, I was saying 'thanks' for helping me out in there as well. I had no clue what to say, and Mr. Thompson was just glaring at me. I've never been so nervous."

"Well hey, no problem. He already hates me and gave me detention anyways for my speech, so I figured it couldn't get much worse."

"Well thank you. I can't believe I fell asleep. I guess I haven't gotten much sleep this week since I've been busy getting things ready for Friday," Sharpay admitted as the two stopped by her locker.

"How's that been going by the way?" Chad asked, handing her a few of her books, while she placed them in her locker. Chad rolled his eyes at the pink wallpaper she had placed in her locker and the silver glittery stars littering the wallpaper.

"Fabulous! The decorations should be here by Wednesday, and I will be busy doing that all Wednesday night. Food and everything else is good."

"So who did you ask?" Chad questioned, leaning against the locker next to hers.

Sharpay turned to look at him and quickly looked away as their eyes met. "Umm, I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Why not? Do you have someone in mind, or are you going solo?"

"Of course I have someone in mind Danforth. I mean, I can't be dateless. Me? Dateless!? You must have taken one too many basketballs to your afro-covered head."

Chad grinned. "So then why haven't you asked the guy yet?" Sharpay shrugged. "Does he already have a girlfriend?"

"No! Chad, why would you ask that?" Sharpay scolded while slapping his arm.

"Just checking," Chad muttered, trying to suppress a smile. "Okay…hmm…I'm gonna figure out who this guy is."

"Why do you care?"

Chad smiled. "Because Evans, I'm a curious guy." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's see…is he in our year?" Sharpay nodded. "Good…that'd be sad if you had your eyes on a freshman."

Chad laughed at Sharpay whose jaw was dropped. She swiped at him again, hitting him twice on his upper arm.

"Okay, okay!" Chad held up his hands in surrender. "Is he in the drama club?"

"Nope."

"Scholastic Decatholon team?"

"Eww no." Chad laughed.

"Is he an athlete?" Sharpay nodded. "Sweet! Okay…um…are you two friends?"

Sharpay looked up at Chad. "Yeah, you could call us that."

"Football team?" Sharpay shook her head. "Soccer? Baseball? Swim?"

"No, no, and NO."

"So that leaves the basketball team. There are only four guys in our year on the team….," Chad thought out loud, still not figuring it out, much to Sharpay's annoyance. "Zeke?" Sharpay shook her head. "Matthews?"

"That scrawny little kid?" Sharpay asked with a disgusted look.

"Well that leaves Jason."

"Whoa no! No way."

"Did I miss something? Is there someone I'm not thinking of?"

"You're dumber than I thought Danforth." Chad sent her a playful glare.

"Well who else is there?"

"You." Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"You, afro-boy! I was gonna ask you!"

Chad beamed. "Really?"

Sharpay nodded, while grinning. She placed one hand on his chest, just below his shoulder, and leaned up, softly brushing her lips against his.

Chad's eyes fluttered open a few moments later as they both pulled away, sharing a smile. Chad smirked and quickly wiped at his face with the hand that wasn't holding her waist.

"Aw man! Did you get glitter on me?" Chad joked looking down at his hand.

Sharpay quickly brought her hand up, smacking the side of his head and sending him a playful glare. "You never gave me an answer Danforth."

"Sorry, I was distracted," Chad muttered, still wiping at his mouth, trying to get any remaining glitter off.

"Chad Danforth!" Sharpay yelled. "You never gave me an answ-," Sharpay was cut off as Chad brought his head down, gently capturing her lips with his.

Chad smiled, pulling away only to lean his forehead against hers. "Yes."

A large smile formed on both of their faces.

"Walk me to class?" Sharpay asked. Chad nodded in response.

Chad raised his eyebrows as Sharpay grabbed three books out of her locker and piled them into Chad's arms.

"Thank you!" She said excitedly, leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek, before pulling his arm heading towards her class.

* * *

Troy sat in his second period English class flipping his pencil around while glancing at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Hearing someone sit down beside him, he glanced to his right and smiled as he saw the brunette girl from earlier take a seat next to him. She looked up and smiled at him while putting her books on her desk.

"Hi," she said softly. Troy smiled, hearing her voice for the first time.

"Hey."

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked, turning slightly in her desk to face him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was sick last Friday and I didn't get a copy of the study guide for Wednesday's test. Do you think I could-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Troy had already flipped open his binder and handed her his paper with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly as their eyes met and they shared another smile.

"No problem," Troy told her, watching as she read over the paper quickly. Troy returned his focus to the front of the classroom, but still took a few glances out of the corner of his eye at her. He had never before met a girl he was so mesmerized with—a girl who he'd only spoken to for thirty seconds and a girl whose name he didn't even know.

Troy heard the classroom door open and moments later saw Chad walk in the room with Sharpay on his arm. His jaw dropped in shock as he saw Sharpay lean up and give Chad a kiss on the cheek. Chad got a dreamy look on his face while watching Sharpay walk off to her seat before walking over and taking a seat on Troy's left.

Troy watched in amusement at Chad's lovestruck look.

"Dude, what was that?" Troy asked bringing Chad out of his thoughts.

"What?" Chad shrugged trying to avoid the subject, but continuing once Troy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Sharpay asked me to Sadie Hawkins." Chad told him, unable to hide his smile.

"Never would I have guessed that the two people who are always at each other's throats would be going together." Troy shook his head amused.

"We have a special relationship."

"Apparently," Troy chuckled as the bell rang. He felt a paper fall on his desk, and turned to his right to see the brunette smiling at him.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him.

"Welcome," Troy whispered back, winking at her while smiling, causing her to blush. Troy put his paper back in his folder and began taking notes from the teacher's lecture.

* * *

Troy threw his books into his locker after third period and grabbed out his sack lunch before heading towards Chad's locker. He rolled his eyes hearing Chad and Sharpay playfully bicker back and forth—their own way of flirting.

"Hey man," Troy greeted, effectively stopping the flirting. "Ready for lunch?"

Chad shifted nervously. "Um actually, I told Sharpay I'd help her find some costumes for the upcoming performance."

"You mean you two are going to make out in the costume closet?" Chad and Sharpay simultaneously blushed, causing Troy to get a disgusted look on his face. "Um, okay. I'll see you later."

"Troy, wait," Chad said, grabbing his shoulder. "You have a date yet?" Troy shook his head. "Dude, sit at the jock table. One of those cheerleaders is bound to ask you."

"Nah, that's okay man. I don't really want to sit there by myself. I don't know anyone that well."

"So? Don't you want a date?" Chad pushed. "Dude, didn't you have any girlfriends in Seattle?"

Troy shook his head. "Nope. I was too focused on school and basketball."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just sit there man. You don't want to be the third wheel with me and Sharpay do you?"

"Fine." Troy muttered, making his way towards the cafeteria.

He took a deep breath as he spotted the jock table. When he finally reached the table, he tossed his lunchbag on the table and took a seat next to a couple of cheerleaders who were animatedly talking to one another. Troy tried to avoid making eye contact, but he could tell they were staring at him.

"So," one began scooting closer to him. "What's your name?"

Troy swallowed his peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he was quickly eating. "Troy," he told them after he finished swallowing.

"So Troy, you going to Sadie Hawkins?"

Troy shifted away from the blonde girl slightly, shaking his head.

"That's too bad. You know-," the girl paused looking up at someone standing behind Troy.

Troy turned his head, hearing someone cleared their throat.

"You do know you are sitting in my seat, talking to my girlfriend right?" Troy shook his head at the guy who he recognized as the football captain. "I suggest you move."

Troy grabbed his lunch and stood up, all too happy to get away anyways. Troy made his way back to his locker, deciding he'd study for his English test while finishing his lunch. After grabbing his notebook, he peered inside to make sure his study guide was still in there. He was about to close his notebook, when his eyes caught something written in the corner of the paper that wasn't in his handwriting. He set his lunch down and pulled the paper out, letting his eyes read over what was written.

"_Be my date to Sadie Hawkins?"_

Troy smiled, realizing the brunette from his English class had written that when she borrowed his paper. Slipping the paper back in his notebook, he decided he would definitely talk to the girl the next time he saw her. He grabbed his lunch and shut his locker and then took off towards the front of the school.

Pushing open the doors, Troy felt a huge smile erupt on his face. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain was the brunette girl on his mind, a book in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. Troy slowly walked down the steps and made his way towards her.

The moment Troy sat down next to her, she looked up from her book and smiled shyly at him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Troy grinned as she nodded. He pulled out his bottle of water and a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Sure. Why aren't you in the cafeteria, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My friend ditched me today, and I felt too uncomfortable sitting at the table we normally do alone with a bunch of kids I don't know. What about you?" Troy asked, pulling out an extra chocolate chip cookie and handing it to her. She gently took the cookie, muttering a shy 'thank you.'

"I always come out here," she told him, reaching her hand back to dip it in the water from the fountain. "It's more peaceful."

"You're right. It is," Troy agreed. Troy dipped his own hand in the cool water, still mesmerized by the girl sitting next to him—her long dark brown curls that her beautiful dark brown eyes, her petite figure covered by a simple dark green tank top and skinny jeans, and her sweet, graceful vibe he could feel from her just sitting next to her.

"I'm Troy," he said, extending one hand in her direction. Shyly, she placed her own small hand inside his larger one and shook it gently.

"Gabriella." Troy smiled at her beautiful name, repeating it multiple times in his own head. "So thanks again for letting me borrow your study guide today."

"You're welcome. I hope it helped."

"It did." She grinned. "Have you studied anymore today?"

Troy recognized that she was trying to bring up the note she had left him on his paper. "Nah, not yet. I was planning to look over the study guide again tonight."

"Ah, okay."

"Well I'd better go get my stuff for my next class. Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you Gabriella," Troy said, using her name for the first time.

"You're welcome Troy."

Troy smiled and gathered up his stuff before standing up. He took a few steps away and then turned back around to face her.

"You know," he said getting her attention. "I did look over it though a few minutes ago…"

"Yeah?"

Troy nodded. "My answer is yes."

"Really?" Gabriella smiled causing a huge grin to form on Troy's face.

"Really. I'd love to be your date."

Just then, the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to class.

"I'll see you later?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded in response. Troy smiled and waved before walking towards the front steps.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella called out, prompting Troy to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Troy grinned, waving once more in her direction, before darting up the steps towards the front door. He reached his locker and pulled out the pink flyer, taping it up to the back of his locker with a grin, not being able to wipe the huge smile off his face.

**I hope you like it so far. Next part will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took a little bit for me to get this finished. Here is the second part. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd love to hear what you thought. **

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

Troy looked in the mirror one last time, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in khaki pants and a black long-sleeved dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his white shirt visible underneath. After smoothing out a few pieces of short dark brown hair that were straying from his fauxhawk, he walked over to his dresser. Sliding the tickets into one pocket along with his wallet, and placing his keys and cell phone in the other pocket, he opened his door and hurried downstairs.

"Okay guys, I'll be back late. Don't wait up!" Troy told his parents who were watching TV. He grabbed the small bouquet of roses off the counter and ran out the front door.

Troy double checked the address on the house once more with that on his paper. He carefully picked up the roses off his seat and walked nervously towards the front door. He rang the doorbell, shifting nervously on his heels waiting for the door to open. Seconds later, the door opened, a woman he assumed to be Gabriella's mom behind the door.

Troy awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Troy," Troy stuck out his hand. "I'm here to pick up Gabriella."

The woman smiled reaching out and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Troy. I'm Gabriella's mom. You can call me Anna. Gabriella should be right down, won't you come in?"

Troy smiled and nodded his head, stepping into the house.

"Come take a seat while you're waiting for Gabriella. I'll go let her know you are here," Anna said, ushering him towards the family room before walking towards the stairs.

Troy entered the room and smiled awkwardly, suddenly feeling his palms and forehead get sweaty, seeing six other people in the room. On the couch were a man and a woman in their mid-forties, with a little eight year old girl and a four year old boy next to them. In one chair to Troy's left, was an elderly woman and to his right was a man, who he assumed to be Gabriella's father.

"Hi. You must be Troy. I'm Mr. Montez, you can call me Carlos." Troy shook the man's hand, hoping he didn't appear as nervous as he felt. "And this is my brother Joe, his wife Marie, and their daughter Sophie. This here is my mother, Gabriella's grandmother," he said gesturing to the woman as Troy reached over and shook her hand. "And this little guy," Carlos said grabbing the four year old boy who started to run past him, "this is Mikey, Gabriella's little brother."

"Sup?" Mikey greeted as he hung upside down in his dad's arms. Troy chuckled and gave him a high five, before the little boy wiggled out of his dad's grasp and took off.

"No Mikey, I can't play video games with you right now buddy because I have a da-," Gabriella paused as she entered the room, coming face to face with Troy who spun around grinning. "Umm, hi Troy."

"Hey," Troy greeted, grinning at how beautiful she looked in her red spaghetti-strapped, knee length dress.

"Sorry about all of this," she apologized gesturing to her family. "I didn't know they'd all be here," she said softly.

Troy shook his head. "It's no problem Gabriella. Your family is really nice. Here," Troy said, pulling his hand from behind his back and handing her the small bouquet of red roses.

Gabriella blushed, taking the roses.

"What a sweet boy you have there Gabriella. So polite to all of us, and bringing you flowers. He's a keeper." Gabriella's face turned bright red and Troy nervously scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly himself.

"Grandma shhh," Gabriella said, visibly embarrassed as everyone but the two teenagers began to laugh.

Troy felt someone tugging on his pocket, and looked down to see Mikey gazing up at him. "Are you the boy Gabi was squealing about when she got home on Monday?"

"That's enough out of you," Gabriella said, picking her little brother up and flipping him upside down and tickling his stomach, before carrying him over to her dad.

"Have a good time sweetie," Carlos told her, grabbing his son who was laughing, and kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Bye Dad." Gabriella walked around the room, saying her goodbyes before going back over to stand by Troy. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Troy grinned. "It was nice meeting all of you," Troy waved to her family before going towards the front door. Holding the door open for her, he waited for her to go through, before walking outside and gently shutting the door.

"I'm really sorry about all of that," Gabriella grinned shyly, shifting nervously.

"It's okay, really," Troy assured her. "You look really pretty," Troy told her, unable to hide the smile on his face.

Gabriella blushed. "You look really great too. So, you ready?"

"Let's go Miss Montez." Troy held out his arm, his smile growing widely as she gingerly slipped her arm through his.

* * *

Chad tugged on his tie as he walked into the country club. "I still don't believe it. Pink?! You had to make me wear pink, huh?"

"Get over it Danforth," Sharpay said, turning and fixing his tie. "You look amazing." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before smoothing out her pink dress and spinning to walk away.

Chad reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back into his chest. "You look pretty amazing too," he said softly, before leaning down and capturing her lips.

The two pulled apart, hearing someone clearing their throats. Chad turned around and saw a smirking Troy standing there, with a giggling Gabriella on his arm.

"Nice tie man. It's a good color on you." Troy laughed, stumbling a bit as Chad shoved his shoulder.

"How come you aren't wearing a tie?" Chad whined, looking back at Sharpay as if to prove a point.

"Less high-maintenance date?" Troy shrugged, ducking to dodge a smack on the head from Sharpay.

"I may have gotten to know you a little better over the past week Bolton, but don't think you'll get away with those insults. Chad here looks fabulous in his tie." Sharpay smiled at Chad and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Whatever you say," Troy muttered under his breath, grinning as he heard Gabriella giggle some more.

"Excuse these boys," Sharpay turned to Gabriella. "Apparently they forgot to introduce us properly. I'm Sharpay."

"Gabriella." The two girls shook hands.

"You look beautiful Gabriella. Where'd you get your hair done?" Sharpay questioned, reaching out to take a few strands in her hand.

Gabriella smiled nervously. "I just did it myself."

"How long did it take you?"

"Um, ten minutes?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows as Sharpay's jaw dropped slightly.

"That's it!? Wow!"

Troy glanced down at Gabriella, noticing that she looked slightly nervous.

"You want to go get a drink?" Troy offered, smiling as she nodded in agreement. "We'll catch up with you guys later." Troy and Chad exchanged a quick handshake before Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's lower back and led her over to the drink table.

Troy poured them each a glass of punch, handing her a glass before boldly taking her hand and leading her towards a table. Upon reaching the table, Troy pulled out her chair and helped her sit down, before taking a seat to her right.

"So, I've only been at this school for a few weeks, but I've already decided that Sharpay can be a little too intense sometimes."

Gabriella giggled, bringing a smile to Troy's face. "Yeah, I've been here for a little longer, but I've never really talked to her. Just never been in the same group of friends, I guess."

"Well, Chad was one of the first people to befriend me here at East High. Those two have been dating for a week. It amazes me they are dating because they bicker constantly, but they still seem to really like each other." Troy shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. "Speak of the devil," Troy muttered. Gabriella turned in her chair to see Chad walking towards them.

Chad pulled out a chair and let out a deep breath, slumping in his seat.

"Having fun?" Troy laughed.

"Oh yeah. She's great. Just not so much fun when she's dragging me around, barking at the DJ to play the songs she requested, and not this other 'crap'."

Chad stopped talking, feeling two arms wrap around him from behind as a pair of lips brushed his cheek. Chad sat up and smiled. Sharpay walked around and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. Suddenly the song changed, and Sharpay was immediately on her feet.

"Chad, this is one of my favorite songs! Come dance with me!" She pulled Chad up off his seat and grabbed his hand. "You two coming?" She turned around to look at Troy and Gabriella.

Troy glanced over and saw an extremely nervous look form on Gabriella's face. "Uh, we're gonna sit this one out. You two have fun!" Troy spoke up.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, and bounced happily towards the dance floor, immediately wrapping her arms around Chad's shoulders and moving to the beat once they reached the center.

"Thanks," Gabriella said shyly. "I'm not much of a dancing person. I should have told you that earlier. Probably stupid of me to ask you to a dance, when I'm not really the dancing type, huh?"

Troy laughed. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not really the dancing type either." Troy turned more towards her, grabbing her attention. "And for the record, I don't think you're stupid, and I'm glad you asked me to come with you."

Gabriella smiled softly at Troy who was grinning ear to ear. A few seconds later, they both blushed and shyly looked away.

"So," Gabriella began, causing Troy to return his focus to her. "You just moved here a little while ago?" Troy nodded. "Where from?"

"My dad was a high school coach in Seattle. He got an offer to coach a college team down here, and he took the offer."

"That's gotta be tough to leave all your friends back home."

"Yeah it was. We'd lived there all my life, so I definitely miss my friends back in Seattle. But things are getting better down here," Troy admitted, the two sharing a small smile.

"I know what you mean. My family has moved a couple times too."

"Yeah?"

Gabriella nodded. "I grew up in Chicago, spent most of elementary school in New York, spent fourth through eighth grades in San Diego, and then we moved here to Albuquerque my freshmen year."

"Why so many moves?"

"My dad's job. He kept getting transferred to help start up new branches of his company, but this last move, he asked for 'cause he wanted to be closer to his family who all live out here."

"And here I am complaining about one move," Troy said, shocked by the many times she'd had to leave everything.

"Hey, any move is a difficult thing," Gabriella encouraged. "So what's the thing you miss the most and the thing you miss the least about Seattle?"

"The thing I miss most is playing basketball with my team back in Seattle. Most of those guys had been in my class since kindergarten. We were a close group and our game was that much better, since we'd been playing together for years." Gabriella felt a smile form on her face, watching as Troy's face lit up talking about basketball. "And, the thing I miss least is the rain. Don't get me wrong, I loved the cool weather otherwise, but it rained way too often. I mean, some people love it, but I definitely could do without it. You?"

Gabriella blinked her eyes, realizing she was still staring at Troy. "Um, let's see. The thing I miss most is going to the beach. I used to go to the beach almost every day, since we lived about a mile from the ocean. And the thing I miss least is the bigger city feel. I really love how this city has a little more of a small town feel to it, and I also love that my grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins are all close by."

"Yeah, that must be nice," Troy agreed, taking another sip of his drink and finishing it off.

"Alright everyone," the DJs voice came booming over the speakers, "we're gonna slow it down for a few songs. So girls grab those guys and bring them out on the dance floor."

Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled watching her look out at all the couples on the dance floor. He followed her gaze, laughing to himself seeing Sharpay red in her face, angry at Chad for stepping on her toes. He rolled his eyes as Chad whispered something in her ear and placed a soft kiss there, causing her to smile and bury her face in his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriella glance at him, opening her mouth to say something, but shutting it quickly and shifting her gaze. Troy, feeling a sudden surge of confidence, stood up and held out his hand to Gabriella.

"Would you like to dance?"

Gabriella smiled. "I thought you said you weren't the dancing type."

"Well, I'm not. But, this is a slow dance, and I kind of want to share a dance with you before the end of the night. Care to join me?" Troy asked again sweetly, holding his hand out once more.

Gabriella gently placed her small hand in his, allowing him to help her up. The two shared a smile, before Troy turned and walked towards the dance floor, lacing his fingers through Gabriella's as he pulled her, missing the enormous smile on her blushing face.

Troy led Gabriella to an open spot near Chad and Sharpay. He placed one hand timidly on her waist, and then released her hand, grabbing hold of her waist with it. Gabriella shyly placed her hands on Troy's shoulders, the two separated by a few feet, too shy to get any closer. The two swayed back and forth to the song, both desperately wanting to get closer, but too afraid to do so. The song soon ended, and Troy whipped his head around feeling someone put a hand on his back from behind him.

"You know, she's not gonna bite," Chad said pushing Troy closer.

Gabriella spun around feeling someone put a hand on her back.

"Yeah, come on you two. No need to be afraid," Sharpay said gently pushing Gabriella forward.

Troy and Gabriella smiled awkwardly at each other, now a little closer, much to Chad and Sharpay's satisfaction. As another slow song began, Troy saw Chad pull Sharpay into his arms, moving them a few feet away, caught up in their dance.

"Sorry about that," Troy muttered, looking down at Gabriella who was grinning up at him. "Obviously, they can be a little pushy."

"It's alright," Gabriella admitted shyly. "I don't mind the closeness." She blushed at the realization of her words. She took a small step back, worried she had said too much and embarrassed herself. Troy surprised her however, wrapping his arms around her lower back, and gently pulled her closer so she was leaning her head on his chest.

Gabriella relaxed in his arms, inhaling his scent, letting a smile form on her face in complete bliss at that moment. Troy boldly rested his head on top of Gabriella's, enjoying the smell of her vanilla shampoo and the feel of the beautiful girl in his arms.

The song ended too soon for them, and the DJ put on another upbeat song. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, both uncertain of what to do next.

"You want to go outside?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, confused as she was unable to hear due to the music. She pointed up at the speakers, and Troy nodded in understanding. He placed one hand on her upper arm and leaned down getting closer to her ear.

"Would you like to go outside for a bit?" Troy asked softly in her ear, pulling away to see her grin and nod her head. Troy gently grasped her hand in his and led her towards the doors to go outside.

They walked through the doors and found themselves on a balcony that wrapped around the building, overlooking the resort. Seeing other couples scattered about, Troy kept walking, smiling as he felt her lace her fingers through his. Soon they reached a spot on the balcony where no one else was around. There were a few small lights illuminating the spot, plants scattered all around, and a small bench sitting against the wall.

Troy released her hand, and watched her while she walked over to the railing of the balcony, leaning her arms on it as she looked up at the star-lit sky. Troy soon joined her, standing beside her and smiling as their arms brushed.

"Thanks for the dance," Gabriella said softly, glancing briefly towards Troy.

"Hey, no problem. I guess we had to dance right? I mean it is the Sadie Hawkins _Dance_. We can't go breaking that tradition."

Gabriella giggled, causing Troy's heart to soar as he laughed along with her. Troy spun around, leaning his back against the railing prompting Gabriella to follow suit. The two felt sparks shoot through them as their hands brushed against each other, but neither pulled their hand away. Gabriella briefly closed her eyes, praying for confidence. She placed her hand up against Troy's, and smiled in relief when Troy laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand tightly.

"You know, this is the first school dance I've actually been to."

"Really?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, my first date too, unless you count the time my parents set up a candlelit dinner for me and my friend Jessica in the fourth grade."

Gabriella giggled, turning slightly to face him. "Your parents set up a candlelit dinner for you in the fourth grade?"

"Yeah," Troy laughed. "They thought we'd make a cute couple one day apparently. We were both so embarrassed though."

"I would be too. So how come no other dates or dances?"

"I guess I was always too caught up in basketball and school back home," Troy admitted as he shrugged. "And, no girl ever really caught my eye back there." Troy blushed and scratched the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Gabriella's, nervous as he realized what he just admitted.

"Well don't feel bad," Gabriella said, causing Troy to return his gaze to her. "This is my first date and the first time I've been to a dance too."

"No guys ever asked you before?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well their loss." Gabriella smiled at his sweet words. "So you never asked any guys to Sadie Hawkins the last couple of years?" Gabriella shook her head again. "How come you changed your mind this year?"

Gabriella shifted, suddenly feeling extremely nervous at the thought of honestly answering his question. Troy noticed this and was about to let her know she didn't need to answer that, but she suddenly spoke up.

"I guess…" Gabriella looked up at Troy, feeling butterflies in her stomach staring into his piercing blue eyes. "I guess I just never saw a guy I liked enough to ask."

Troy felt his heart flutter at her words. He shifted his gaze from her chocolate brown eyes down to her pink lips. Slowly he dipped his head down, smiling as he saw her lean up a little ways, her eyes fluttering closed. His own eyes closed moments later, centimeters away from her lips, before he softly brushed his lips against hers, butterflies filling them both.

Troy pulled away and watched as her eyes opened, a smile evident on both of their faces.

"For the record," Troy said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I like you too. In fact, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? 6:00?"

Gabriella's smile grew even wider. "I'd love to."


End file.
